justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
María
"María" by Ricky Martin is featured on ''Just Dance 2014''.'' Dancer Classic The dancer is a man and has a moustache-beard and is in a black shirt, black pants, and yellow shoes. The shirt has medium length sleeves and is very low cut and front laced in what appears to be flowers or a wreath. The pants have glitter on the sides. The dancer resembles Ricky Martin himself. Sweat The dancer is a woman with long flowing maroon hair pushed to the side. She is wearing an orange fringe bra and a fringe skirt, and is seen barefoot. Mariacoach.png|Classic Mariaswt coach 1 big.png|Sweat Background Classic The background appears to be a dance floor, with circular lights on the floor and displays that flash blue on the back of the room, as well as two women each dancing on a stage that emits an orange light that makes them silhouettes. At around 2:40 in the song, the whole stage is lit up red as it rains confetti. Sweat In the sweat version, the background is in the same shape as all the other sweat versions of Just Dance 2014. It flashes orange and red. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 '''Gold Moves' in the routine. All: Put your hands up in a triangle and jump. The fourth Gold Move is the final move for the routine. Mariaallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Maria GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat The Sweat routine has 3 Gold Moves. Gold Moves 1 and 2: 'Slightly kneel on your left leg with both hands by your hips. '''Gold Move 3: '''Do the same thing as the first two gold moves, but raise your right arm. This is the last move of the routine. MariaSweatGoldMove12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 MariaSweatGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Maria Sweat GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game Maria Sweat GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups María ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * [[I Love It|''I Love It]] '(Best of ''JD 2014) Sweat * ''Best Song Ever'' (Fitness) * ''Feel So Right'' * ''It's You'' * ''Miss Understood'' Captions María ''- both versions - appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves. Classic * For You You And You * Salsa Man Sweat * Let's Samba * Slow Samba * Wipe Away Trivia *This is the second song by Ricky Martin in the series, after ''Livin' la Vida Loca. * The word "sexual" in "Ella es un espejisimo sexual" is censored. * Part of the song in Just Dance 2014 adds a bit of the song in the intro before playing the first verse. * At some parts of the song, the male coach looks like he is doing the Macarena. This is also the case for Ghostbusters. * There is a move in the Classic routine which is taken from ''Hit The Lights''. * This is the sixth Spanish song in the series, after Boom, Mamasita,'' Jambo Mambo,'' I Like It, and Aserejé (The Ketchup Song). It is followed by Limbo, Bailando, Macarena, and'' Rabiosa.'' Gallery mariajd2014.jpg|Classic maria.jpg|María Mariaswt cover generic.png|Sweat MariaAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 147.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar maria_cover@2x.jpg Maria Sweat Version.jpeg mariaopener.png mariamenu.png maria_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Ricky Martin - María File:Just Dance 2014 - Maria - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Maria (Sweat Version) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:90's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Solo Males Category:Around-The-World Category:Medium Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Solo Females Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:Recycled moves